Never Understand
by xTickLish
Summary: New Akatsuki member with a similar past to Uchiha Itachi is sent on a spy mission to Konoha to find out about one 'copycat' ninja. But she gets stuck in deep and forgets a rule: Don't let matter of the heart conflict with missions. KakaXOCXIta ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey everyone. This is basically my first fan fiction on this site, so please REVIEW. The main character in this story is an OC called Reya. (**_Name doesn't seem that inventive now I think about it lol_

**She's been a member of Akatsuki for about a year and a half, but the only people she gets along with are Sasori and Deidara. None of the others give her respect because she's female. Kisame and Itachi are the worst though. Kisame is out right rude, always trying to prove that men are better than women are. Itachi is more subtle about it and insinuates it through his actions. This annoys Reya even more. She is a missing Nin from ****Hoshigakure**** (Village Hidden in the Stars), and a rogue since she was 12. **

**REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! I would love some comments on how to make my writing better. **

Chapter One: _Prologue_

_She couldn't understand why it always happened to her. She didn't understand why fate had chosen to be that cruel. The one person that cared had always told her to 'give it time that they'll eventually come around.' She was still waiting for that time, but what else could she do. _

_She closed her eyes tight and bit down on her bottom lip hard, trying to stifle her cries as she ran her kunai deep into her bare flesh across her 'birth mark'. More like a curse mark. This 'thing' on her skin plagued her every day of her life. It made her different from everyone else - even her family. She put the kunai down slowly and walked over to the mirror. Blood seeped through the fingers that covered the newly made wound. She backed the mirror and lifted up her hair to scrutinise the nape of her neck. The raw red muscle underneath her skin was visible and it seemed the mark had gone. She let out a breath slowly and motioned to let her hair down when she noticed something. Her skin slowly started to reform over the wound. After a few seconds, it was back to normal and the mark was back. _

"_No…" she whimpered, "why don't you just leave me alone. Why me? Why did it have to be me…?"_

"_Why? Because it senses your inner strength. It knows what you're capable of Rey - Rey", her grandmother whispered._

_She came over and took the kunai away from her grand daughter. She sat next to her and put her arm around her. _

"_You have a beautiful gift, don't let anyone make you think otherwise" she said as she stroked her grand daughter's hair, "you are beautiful, strong and intelligent – just like me"._

"_I know you are right but so many are against us. Just because of that", she pointed at the mark that her grandmother bore on her right shoulder exactly like the one she had._

"_That is what makes us special, different and powerful. They are all afraid and they don't understand – not even your mother understands…" her grandmother glanced around the room not wanting to look at her grand daughter in the eye._

"_(Yawn) I don't care if she doesn't understand, because I have you grandma, you're all I need", she beamed up at her grandmother and she smiled back – trying to hide the worry in her eyes._

"_What ever happens, you know I will always be there helping you along the way, right?"_

"_Of course grandma, you'll never leave", the young girl of six held her only loving family member tight not ever wanting to let go._

_- - - -_

_Three days later, Reya watched, as her grandmother was burned alive at the stake. She watched - while screaming and crying for the woman who loved her so dearly – as her body quickly became charred and the angry screams of the villagers filled the atmosphere. Reya dropped to her knees watching the act through her fingers. She looked up to her mother through tears._

"_How could you?! How could you let this happen to her?!" her hoarse voice was barely heard over roar of the crowd._

_Her mother dragged her up by her hair and pushed her down to the ground where she spat on her. _

"_She was a danger and a threat, she needed to die. The demon was destroying on the inside, this was what she wanted" she replied coldly. Her face held no emotion._

"_You liar! She never wanted this! You all just hate her because you're scared! She was your mother and the only one that cared about me" she screamed as loud as she could but her throat was almost completely in pain. _

"_She deserved it though. Reya, you do realise you house the powers of this demon, and you know everyone knows it. So why do you continue to test my patience? I say the word and you are burned on that fire… and just so that I get my point across…" she motioned to a man on the other side of the circle. He lit a stick in the fire and came over to the mother and her child. She nodded her head once and the man advanced towards Reya. Reya tried to run but her mother blocked her path. Reya's arm was yanked from her pocket and was placed over the fire. She screamed in pain and cried, begging him to stop._

"_I won't hesitate to kill you Reya. Never forget that" her mother hissed to her._


	2. Revenge

Chapter 2: _Revenge Part 1_

Her hands travelled slowly along her silk sheets as the morning sunlight invaded her room. She shut her eyes tighter trying to ignore the new day. She couldn't stand mornings because they meant new days, new chances to be pissed off, new ways of trying to understand herself and the stupid world around her. Pointless life and point people in it.

She sat up slowly and stretched in her bed. She glanced around the room that had just recently been done up for her in the Akatsuki hideout. It wasn't that far from the village of sound. It seemed a weird place for it to be with their former now defected member Orochimaru living so closely but Shinai could never be bothered to have to debate it. She picked out some clothes from her closet and had a quick shower. Walking downstairs, she could hear the arty pair arguing again. After almost two years of this, it was definitely getting old.

"Art should be living and moving. It should be able to stand time Art should be real life and blend with reality, not stood still and abnormal," Sasori stated.

"You're calling _my _clay arts abnormal, hmm? I respect you Sasori but don't be stupid" Deidara shot back.

"Who are you calling stup-?"

"Will you guys ever shut up?" I hissed slightly irritated, "you fight about the same thing every bloody day – _every_ bloody day".

"If we piss you off that much then you won't want to know who's dropping by, yeah…" Deidara grinned mischievously.

"Not like I care, they can do what the hell they want," I answered tediously. I waved my hand to dismiss Deidara's comment and walked into the kitchen only to bump into someone.

"Ay! Watch where you… Oh, crap! It's you! What are _you_ doing here? Shouldn't you be somewhere kissing Itachi's ass?" I exclaimed.

"Shouldn't you be sweeping up the floors, slave bitch?" Kisame answered in a very poor comeback. Slave? I don't think so!

"Seeing as that is the only reason you're part Akatsuki, to cook, clean and handle the laundry… as that is the only thing _you_ can do" he smirked at me, showing his horrible fishy fangs.

I could feel the anger in me rise. I could feel my mark growing, feeding on that anger. My right hand fisted and became engulfed in flames; ready to attack that over sized fish.

"_(Growl) _you fucking fish" I ran towards him…

**Narrator**

Reya ran towards Kisame but suddenly stood still and her eyes became unfocused, as did those of Sasori and Deidara. They stood in a trance like state for about a minute or so. Their eyes refocused and Reya shook her head slowly to regain her thoughts.

"You both heard that right?" Sasori inquired.

"Wait, let me get this right," Reya asked, "He wants us to retrieve a scroll that shows the location of the 3 tailed beast?"

"Yeah, un," Deidara answered, "he wants us to go to Hoshigakure"

Deidara glanced at Reya to see her reaction about having to go back to the home town that shunned her but her eyes and body language stayed the same. Anger. He motioned for both Sasori and Reya to come outside. He used his clay and moulded a large bird, big enough for all three of them to ride on. Sasori rolled his eyes at the bird and of course Deidara noticed and scoffed at him.

"Leader says that you should direct us to this village," Sasori stated frankly.

Reya shrugged her shoulders and sat on the bird. The other two got on and Deidara commanded the bird to rise and set off southeast to start the journey.

On this whole ride Reya couldn't focus on any one thought. Flashbacks were presenting themselves right, left and center.

**Flashback**

"_But… I did everything right! Even my grandmother said so…" a 7 year old Reya whimpered while looking at another piece of homework that was rejected. She knew she was right, so what was going on. _

"_Then your granny must be stupid or something!" a girl slightly older than her, stuck her tongue out at Reya and laughed cruelly, "and you must be way dumber"._

"_I'm not dumb…"_

_The girl snarled at Reya and pulled her hair hard while laughing._

"_Say it, you retarded freak! Say it"_

"_I-I'm…"_

"_Say it!"_

"_I'm dumb! I'm stupid and a total freak," she cried out, "are you happy now sister?"_

"_Not until you're dead," she hissed and walked away, leaving her younger sister._

"Reya… Reya!"

Reya quickly snapped out of her day dream and looked forward at Deidara who had called her. "You know, you are meant to be telling us where to go".

"Sorry, um… keep going east for now"

Deidara commanded his bird and it went towards the direction. As the jorney continued, Reya couldn't shake the memories that were flooding back to her. The way she was ridiculded and constantly beaten up as child just because she was different.

Reya bore the dragon mark on the back of her neck. It showed she possesed the powers of the four elemental dragons. She controlled the powers of the Dragon of the Wind, Dragon of the Earth, Dragon of the Fire and the Dragon of Water. This meant she could perform any type of element ninjutsu. This is obviously very rare in any ninja let alone a Kunoichi. Her grandmother had always told her that they were just afraid but Reya never believed that because if they were afraid they wouldn't taunt her of fear of getting hurt, right?

"_People are afraid of what they can not control or understand. Instinctively, they begin to hate what has brought them to confusion,"_ her grandmother used to say.

**Flashback**

_Reya had yet again another detention for something she had no part in but what else could she do but bear it. It was only four but it was already getting dark as winter rapidly approached. She walked into the alleyway she usually took home and was halfway through when she heard a rustling behind her. She chose to ignore it and carried on walking but heard a rustling from right in front of her. She sensed danger. She turned around to be cut down by four kunai. All of them aimed at the upper half of her body. One cut tore the skin right underneath her eyeand the other three ripped her t-shirt. She screamed and fell to the ground. Blood dripped from the wound on her face, she tried to scramble to her feet and she slipped. Reya sat up crying but was quickly surrounded by some of her class mates. _

"_I- I didn't do anything…" she mumbled_

"_You did… You were born" one of the kids snarled at her. The child stuck her kunai deep into Reya arm. Reya screamed in pain and got to her feet as fast as she could but was pushed back down – banging her head in the process. Another boy – who she recognised was called Reggie, she once had a crush on him until he found out and rejected her in front of everyone – he pulled her wrist towards him, with his kunai he made a deep wound it in. She fell back to the ground crying and screaming for mercy but of course it was like they couldn't hear her. Their eyes were emotionless and cold causing her to cry harder. _

_She closed her eyes slowly as tears fell faster than before. Her eyebrows furrowed slowly in anger as she put her hands together to form a seal. _

"_Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique", she whispered shakily. She put her lips together as if she was about to whistle and fire blew out. The boys in front of her jumped in surprise and moved away as she stood up quickly. She concentrated her chakra to her feet and ran. She ran all the way home. She never looked back for fear that would slow her down. _

_She sat on her bed in the basement staring at the floor with tears in her eyes. She thought that was the worst attack she would ever face from those people. If only she knew at the time what they could really do to her. _


	3. Revenge Part 2

**Wooo... Longest Chappie, I've written so far. It took me a while to do this chap and I'm not that satisfied with it. I really feel I'm lacking in descriptive horror MUAHAHA! lol But I really hope you enjoy it. PLEASE REVIEW though, cause I've had over 80 hits and only 3 reviews... It hurts me right here (holds heart) lol **

**Thanks to Kelo-chan & Kunai1415 4 reviewing, luv ya both. Oh and I don't own Naruto... (if i did, Naruto would have asked Hinata out a looong time ago and Sakura would not have been so annoying before the Chunnin exam XD lol)**

**Enjoy the story!!**

Chapter 3: _Revenge Part 2 _

The journey was longer than Sasori and Deidara had expected but Reya was defientely not paying attention. With every flashback, her anger grew and so did the thirst for revenge. She wanted this revenge – no – she needed this revenge. For all the times they made fun of her, for the time they disgraced her and her grand mother. She was going to destroy them all for everything. All the beatings, the nasty words, the looks of comtempt from _all _the villagers and even being scorned by her teachers for being different. Oh, this was going to be good. She was going to have fun with this…

"There it is… Over those trees I think. The place is hidden so I'm not sure. Reya, where is it?" Deidara asked slightly confused.

Reya jumped down from the clay bird into a nearby tree and scoured the area for any other people and finding there were none she got to work. Her hands flew through different hand seals and she whispered the words: "Hoshigakure Star Hanabi Burn Through The Skies".

Stars seemed to surround the group of three and spin around them at a top speed, before they could blink they were in front of massive iron gates.

"I guess we're here," Reya said sullenly. Guards came from the sides of the gates and surrounded them.

"We recognise your Akatsuki cloaks. What do you want here?" one of the guards said as he stepped forward.

Reya took off the Akatsuki hat she wore so her identity was revealed. She flicked her hair to the side slightly as some of the guards saw the mark on her neck. Their eyebrows raised and they smirked lightly.

"So… they let anyone into Akatsuki these days.. huh?" one of the guards sneered.

It was comments like that that reminded her why she wanted to wipe this village off the face of the earth. Her mark grew and the claws of the dragon intertwined themselves around her arm and her fists were engulfed in flames. She ran through several hand seals

"Wind Release: Pressure Damage," she whispered as a huge gust of wind blew the guards away as if they were pieces of paper, "such weak minded and bodied wastes of time".

"So where do we find the scroll?" Deidara asked.

"The village leader's quarters in the centre of the village, you guys can go… I have some things to take care of," she answered as she walked off.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­The streets were so familiar, making the memories even fresher in her mind. She knew who she wanted to destroy first. An evil smirk graced her lips for the first time ever. Those five little ninja who had tried to kill her several times through the beatings and tauntings. Oh, she was gonna get them good!

The training grounds. She knew all her old class mates would be there. As she walked down the streets the villagers noticed her forehead protector with the deep gash across it. Many different jounin came to her and told her leave. _Pshh, as if. _She killed all that dared to approach her and all those that dared to glare and speak about her. She was definitely relishing this.

She arrived at the grounds. She shed off her Akatsuki cloak and took off her hat. A kunai shot past her and became embedded in the tree beside her. A couple of teenagers her age walked into the clearing, they were slightly confused to see her and didn't recognise her. The few teens at the front of the pack fell back into fighting stances upon noticing her head band.

"Who are you and what do you want, rogue?" one of the boys she knew as Raiku yelled to her. Reya smirked lightly and turned around, she lifted her pony tail to reveal her mark. All their faces were shocked but slowly turned into smirks.

"So, the runaway has become part of Akatsuki? So… who did you sleep with to get in, Reya?" a girl she remembered as Liya sneered at her. Reya smirked in a slight arrogance.

"Liya you of all people should know about sleeping around, I bet you've slept with almost every jounin in this village." Reya smirked at the joke she had made as almost everyone knew this was true.

"Look, what the fuck do you want, dropout?!" Raiku yelled in annoyance.

Reya smirked. She opened her palm and three ice spikes appeared floating in her hand. She threw the spikes and they landed in a circle around the nins. The spikes grew to enclose her former classmates like a small jail cell.

"Is that the best you got?" Liya laughed. She did a few hand seals and called her jutsu. "Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flmae Missile"

Fire was blown from her mouth and started to melt the barrier of ice but suddenly it exploded causing Liya to fly backwards into one of her team mate's arms. Reya had learned a little something about exploding inanimate objects from Deidara.

Reya got out three kunai while the others were distracted and aimed them at Liya. She got her target, pinning Liya to the ground. She smirked and threw one more, landing in Liya's chest. A scream erupted from Liya's throat as blood trickled out of her mouth signalling that her heart or a major vessel had been destroyed. Reya threw another kunai, landing straight on her target. This time it was Liya's heart.

"You fucking monster!" Raiku yelled.

"Raiku,"she smirked evily, all her malice evident on her face, "you don't even know how far I'm going to go…"

* * *

"How easy was this Sasori, un?" Deidara smirked as he walked out of the sacred room with the village leader's severed head in his hand. The eyes were wide opened and the face pale and expressionless. A small part of the spine hanging off the end where the neck would have been. Blood caked the chin and the lower half of the man's face.

Sasori shot Deidara a disgusted look and walked out of the home but stopped in his tracks. Deidara threw the head behind him and walked out only to exactly copy Sasori's actions.

"W-what happened here? We were only suposed to retrieve the basted scroll not destroy the whole _freakin'_ village! This was meant to be an inconspicuous job," Sasori growled lightly under his breath.

"We better go find her then," Deidara huffed.

Sasori and Deidara ran through the charred and burnt out streets of Hoshigakure. The buildings had been completely destroyed and ashes were everywhere. The streets were strewn with the blood of the villagers and corpses were everywhere.

They finally found Reya, walking out of an almost completely destroyed building.

"What are you doing, Reya?! The leader said stealth! Minimum killings! So, what the hell is this?" Sasori fumed in annoyance but he suddenly stepped back as she turned to face him. Her hair was out of her ponytail cascading down her slender shoulders. Her dragon mark had grown down her left arm - covering it almost completely. But what caught Sasori and Deidara most were her eyes. Her midnight blue beautiful eyes were replaced by complete blackness. The sea of white that used to surround the midnight blue had reddened.

She looked almost… bloodthirsty.

"What is going on with you, Rey," Deidara inquired slowly and cautiously. She glanced at Deidara, the evil evident in her eyes.

"H-how dare you come back here?" a voice yelled from behind them.

Reya's eyes closed and a smirk appeared. Deidara and Sasori turned to look in the direction of the voice to see a middle aged or so woman with short black hair but her features were obscured as she was drenched in blood.

"Afternoon, mother. Have you enjoyed watching a small sample of my power," she turned around to face her mother, "you never thought I could be strong or smart enough to do anything with my life. Looks like your wrong."

Reya threw kunai at her mother who dodged and landed in front of her. Her mother did a round house kick, aiming for her chin but Reya blocked the kick with her left hand. She held the ankle and twisted it backwards. Cursing was heard from her mother.

"Such foul language, not good for a lady, ne mother?" she cooed, her face still impassive though. Her mother staggered backwards and ran forward to attack only to be punched in the gut, she coughed up blood. Her mother took her kunai and ran forward with it, she ducked down and attacked upwards. Reya ducked and did a swivel kick making her mother stagger slightly. Reya grabbed her mother's wrist and turned it towards her, pushing it into her chest. A scream was heard as Reya laughed almost uncontrollably. Reya stepped back and threw three shruiken, slicing 'mother' in the face.

"Can we go now?" Sasori asked with a dull look on his face.

Reya smirked once more as she watched her mother bleed to death. She plunged more kunai into her mother's flesh, watching it tear and spurt blood. Her mother's cries made Reya smile harder – giving her a very eerie look. Reya walked towards Sasori and Deidara.

"There are no survivors and obviously… no witnesses. Pretty inconspicuous don't you think?" she said. Her face became stoic again as she pulled her Akatsuki cloak back on. She smirked inwardly. She wished killing them all had been a lot harder, then maybe it would have been more fun… but she didn't care. She relished watching them suffer, watching them cry for mercy and seeing them lay in their own pools of blood, it was definitely a delicious sight. And the remains were there to prove it…


	4. Me? Why Me?

**Wooo, I'm happier with this chapter and coz I updated quicker :D So please read and REVIEW I would love to hear your comments and criticisms (don't go overboard tho XD) **

Chapter 4: _Me? Why me?_

**Reya**

It's been about a day since my little 'family reunion'. Things have been pretty slow for me. The leader hasn't asked me to go on any missions lately and it's been pissing me off. Everyone one else has been on least one in the past week or so. There was even a point when I was in the hideout by myself. That has NEVER happened in the year or so I've been here. This is way too odd.

* * *

_Oh my god… He wants to see me? _The leader had just called Reya to his room. He said he wanted to assign her on a special mission and he wanted to do it in person. Reya was slightly freaking out as she walked down the long dark corridor where the leader resided at the last door. _Stay calm. It's fine. It's just a mission… but what do I say to him. Do I bow? Do I call him leader-sama?_ All these random questions were flying through her head. She reached his door and sighed lightly. Her hand reached for the door but it opened on its own. She walked in slowly, the place was shrouded by darkness.

A chakra flared to her left. She turned to see a yellow eye staring right at her. She raised an eyebrow slightly and stared back and answered.

"Good afternoon, leader-sama," she started. Before she could say anthing else, he cut in curtly.

"Your mission is to Konoha, as a spy," he stated

"A spy?!" she almost yelled. He cleared his throat and she calmed herself.

"Leader-sama, you've seen my power and abilities, so why do you want me to do spy duties. Not trying to be rude but they're… they're beneath me," she replied as calmly and as sweetly as she could. The top Akatsuki members were only sent on missions to retrieve important scrolls or find demons. They weren't sent as spys. Lower members were spys and she was NOT a lower member.

"I'm sending you as a spy. A spy's job is not easy. It takes precision and cunning and seeing as I'm sending you under cover, hiding your past, personality and status is paramount." He replied. _This was his cut-throat answer? This was the reason? Wait…he thinks I have cunning and precision, that's a good thing I guess._

"So what do I have to do while I'm there?" was my last question

"I want you to follow a certain jounin. A one, Hatake Kaskashi, find out about him and the students he trains…"

"You mean the 'copy-cat' ninja."

"Yes, do you think he would find you out if you did this as a normal spy?" _What a dumbass question. Of course he would. He is like the best jounin in Konoha. He would find me out in minutes._

"Of course, he would. So I'm not doing it the normal way." The leader nodded his head to her comment and added that she would leave the next day. She nodded and walked out. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and walked out back into the main complex of the hideout.

"So there's the wench now…"my least favourite fishy team mate smirked.

"Shut up Kisame unless you want the wind knocked out through your damn gills." I seethed at him in annoyance.

"So you have a mission now, un?" Deidara asked me without looking up from his small sculpture.

"Yeah, in Konoha" I smirked lightly. A mission in Konoha and by MYSELF, Kisame was going to be jealous.

"You? Alone? On a mission in Konoha? Please. Don't play around wench," was his reply.

I laughed lightly Kisame. "Oh poor poor Kisame. Jealous are we? Keep denying it to yourself, ask Leader if you want to," I was smirking so hard, I didn't think it was possible. Just seeing his annoyed face was enough to make me laugh. Well, that was until a certain long haired, sharingan wielder walked in.

"Have you heard, Itachi? The little wench is going by herself to Konoha," Kisame glared at me in annoyance and I smirked.

"Hn. As a spy," and with those three words, she just knew her gloating was over.

Kisame looked over to her and raised an eyebrow mockingly.

"A spy? You're going as a… as a spy?" he laughed uncontrollably. My hands almost automatically turned into fists and I was fuming. Damn Itachi! Fucking Weasel.

"That is like the lowest ranking mission, you could have gotten. Don't kid yourself, with the precise actions and cunning crap." He laughed in my face as he walked out.

"Oh shut the fuck up!" I yelled in annoyance.

He laughed again in her face – literally right in her face. She could even smell his breath.

"Ew! That is so rank, you smell like rotten fish!" I yelled as I pushed his face away.

"Isn't that cute, the wench thought she was a top member," Kisame cooed at me as he walked past.

I glared at Kisame's back and looked up at Itachi. I glared at him harder.

**Narrator**

Deidara's eyes widened slightly. No one in Akatsuki had even dared to give him a hard stare, let alone a glare. Reya must really not value her life was Deidara's first thought. Reya's eyes narrowed at him once more before she spoke.

"You really don't scare me Uchiha Itachi. You torture those who cling to their lives and that works. But you can't torture someone with the prospect death if they aren't afraid to die… so there," she glared. She spun around on her heel and walked away to go pack.

Next Day

_So no one's going to wish me good luck, huh? That's cold. _She rolled her eyes. The rising sun shone on her, revealing the light brown tones in a dark hair. Her midnight blue eyes looked up to the sky. The weather was warm so she decided to wear a non-sleeve fish-net top with a baby blue tank top over it. Her black jeans huggeed her legs and hips superbly. A stolen mist village forehead protector was tied around her right bicep. A smallish backpack was hanging off her left shoulder. She pushed her feet off the ground and landed in a tree nearby.

_So it's onto Konoha now… I'm coming for ya Kakashi (smirk) _


	5. Some Introductions Are In Order

**Wow... this chap actually took me a WHILE. It seems realli long to me... buh o well. **

**Thanks to Kunai 1415; Kelko-chan; AkatsukiAddict; Leness & Psalmofsummer. Love you guys 4 reviewing, means a WHOLE lot. So yeah, I hope you like this chappie... I'm slightly worried it ain't near as good as my othas (sad moment - break out violin) Buh I still hope you like it XD **

* * *

Chapter 5: _Some Introductions Are In Order_

_Precision he says. I need skill he says. Bloody sexist bastard. _Reya had started fuming at this whole mission. Kisame's attitude had finally gotten to her. _God, I swear Kisame, you're going to get it one day! _She landed in a tree not too far from the village. She noticed the guards at the gates. She rolled her eyes. _Why don't I just jump over these damned walls? What kind of protection are these guards anyway. _

Reya shook her head and jumped down into the clearing in the guards' line of view. She let out a short breath and put on her best smile.

"Hey. I'm Reya from Mist", she held up a fake Mist village pass the leader had given her. The pass was on the top level of forgery. One of the guards took it from her and glanced over it. He scrutinized the picture of her and her face. Reya discreetly rolled her eyes and flicked her hair out of her eyes. _Damn, these insufferable bangs. How long does it take to check a fake pass?_

"Is everything alright sir?" Reya asked as sweetly as she could. She put on her best smile, which felt quite awkward on her lips, seeing, as she didn't smile. She was more accustomed to a sarcastic smirk.

"Yes", he said as he handed back her pass, "seeing as you are visiting, you should see the Hokage first so she can allocate you a special apartment."

Reya nodded and walked through into Konoha. The high streets were quite busy with mid morning shoppers. Her eyes slowly looked through the people. Not a ninja in sight, they were probably training or on missions or something like that.

**Narrator**

"Absolutely nothing to do…" a bandana wearing jounin mused as he walked through the streets. He rolled the senbon in his mouth and looked round to his left. Something quickly grabbed his attention, as he smirked at the foreign looking female. _New meat…new sexy meat. _His first thought. _Mist village, huh? I should get a mission to there soon… _He looked her up and down slowly and smirked again. _Very soon. Should I tell Kakashi or not? Might as well. _

Genma rolled the senbon in his mouth again and disappeared in a puff of smoke. He arrived at Team 7's training ground in a matter of seconds.

"Ey Kakashi," he walked over to him. Kakashi looked up from his favourite book – Icha Icha Paradise – lazily. He turned a page slowly and folded the corner to remember where he was in it. He slipped it into his back pocket and waited to Genma to approach.

"Genma, what do I owe the visit?" Kakashi questioned lightly.

"Boredom… well at first," Genma started off, "but on the way here I couldn't keep my eyes off this one woman. She was the utmost definition of sexy."

Kakashi rolled his eyes slowly, now where had he heard that before, oh yeah, three days ago when Genma had found _another … playmate. _

"You know Genma…" Kakashi started.

"Look, I know what you're going to say but I'm doing this for you, you're almost 30 and you haven't -"

"Genma, _you're_ 30, so what are you trying to say?"

"Hey at least I'm getting some action, Kashi – actually scratch that – I'm getting plenty action," he grinned to himself and settled the senbon, "Kashi you don't want to miss your prime years and suddenly start getting insufferably horny at 50… like… like… JIRAIYA!"

Kakashi shuddered lightly as an anime thought bubble appeared above his head. He saw himself like Jiraiya. His silver hair was long and spiky and his perfectly sculpted torso was completely tarnished - overweight was an understatement. He was peeping through a keyhole in the public bath's female changing room. He was blushing hard and glee was written all over his face. Then suddenly the door opened and hit him in the face. The women that were in the changing room noticed him and proceeded to pound him senseless.

Kakashi shook his head slowly and waved his hand above his head to disperse the white thought bubble of nightmares.

"I think you're exaggerating Genma. Seriously, nothing like that could happen," Kakashi, replied reassuringly. Genma was about to respond when Naruto ran over impatiently.

"Kakashi-sensei! We're done sparring now, can we do something else?" Naruto asked loudly.

"Well I was thinking -" Kakashi began…

"And, no we will NOT run back and forth from the book store to see if the new volume of your perverted book has been delivered…" Naruto interrupted with his arms folded.

"You asked them to do that?" Genma asked slightly puzzled. He gave his friend a questioning look.

"No Genma, I haven't. Anyway, it was _only_ a suggestion." Kakashi answered sheepishly.

Genma shook his head and smirked. _God, he needs a girlfriend…_

**Reya**

Reya had just left the Hokage's office and was on her way to her newly assigned apartment. The meeting went quite smoothly actually. She was actually quite surprised how easy it was. Reya found the apartment block and headed for the second floor and searched for the number – 222. She reached it and opened the door. It wasn't too bad actually. The first room she walked into was a kitchen – completely furbished. The counters were marble and the walls were tiled. The cupboards were white and glossed. A dining room was connected to the kitchen where a wooden table was surrounded by four cushioned chairs. She dumped her stuff on a red love seat in the lounge and headed for the door.

"Now to find that damn Kakashi…"

Reya strolled through the streets absentmindedly. There was no reason for her to get worked up looking for one person in a huge village like this. She had at least a month for this mission. _I might as well take it a lil' bit easy. _She gazed at Konoha's scenery. The busy bustling high streets of the village quickly changed into trees and nature as she walked into the forests. From a distance, she heard yelling and metal hitting metal - probably weapons. She headed towards the noise quickly and sat in the trees.

There in the clearing she could see a blonde preteen with crystalline blue eyes in a _hideous _orange jumpsuit dodging kunai and yelling curses at another boy. That said boy had black hair with dark blue streaks; bandages around his arms and legs and the standard blue ninja shoes. He turned to his side and Reya could see a red and white fan – like symbol on his back. _Uchiha. _So, this was Itachi's younger brother… He _actually _looked a lot like him, which didn't surprise her much. Sitting and watching the two was a girl with pink hair tied with her Konoha headband. Reya frowned lightly at her. _Pink? Is her hair seriously pink? What kind of… Never mind. _She looked to the left where she saw two jounins resting on a tree trunk. One was chewing a senbon and the other was reading. Reya watched the man that was reading with interest. _What's with the mask? _

Reya jumped down from the tree and pushed back some bushes as she walked slowly into the clearing. _I might as well meet some people. They might be able to tell me more about Kakashi. _

Sensing a strong chakra coming towards them, Kakashi and Genma looked towards the bushes. Sakura noticed this and wondered what they were intently staring at now. She looked towards the bushes as well. They rustled lightly and Reya stepped forward…

Eyes were suddenly on her including those of Naruto and Sasuke. Reya smiled lightly and spoke, "Sorry, I didn't realise this was a private practice." Naruto's eyes were locked on her totally. _She's …beautiful. _Genma smirked to himself realising this was definitely the woman from earlier. He bit his bottom lip subconsciously as he sized her up again slowly. "It's her. That's the girl Kakashi," Genma smirked as he saw Kakashi's reaction. Kakashi's book was hanging lopsidedly from his hand and his visible eye was set on her. He blinked a couple of times before regaining himself.

"Yeah, it is a private practice," Sasuke was the first to respond. Genma and Naruto glared at Sasuke fiercely.

"But… uh… you can stay and watch if you want." Naruto offered rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Reya grinned and accepted.

"So, sex- umm, what's your name?" Genma asked. She shook his hand lightly.

"Debary Reya and are you Shiranui Genma?"

"Oh… a fan I see?" he smirked to himself.

"Well no actually, I saw your stats in Hokage's office – wasn't that impressed," Reya smirked. Genma left eyebrow twitched with annoyance at her total disrespect. Naruto, on the other hand, was holding in a fit of giggles. Kakashi couldn't help but smile to himself. Hardly any female had disrespected Genma like _that. _Genma was about to give her a curt and sarcastic reply but she walked past him and over to Naruto.

"Yeah sure, I'll watch. But some introductions are in order," she smiled coyly, "so what are your names?"

"Uzamaki Naruto! Believe it!" he yelled at her. Reya raised an eyebrow questioningly at Kakashi who just shook his head as if to say, 'Don't ask…'

"Haruno Sakura." Sakura bowed slightly to Reya.

"Uchiha Sasuke." That was Sasuke's curt answer, laced with complete disinterest and lack of respect for her. Reya picked up his feelings towards her quite quickly. She got that vibe _a lot_ from Uchiha Itachi. _I bet these two don't even realise how freaking similar they are. _Reya looked towards Kakashi with one hand on her hip and her head cocked to the side.

"And your name is?"

"Not important," Kakashi replied airily as he flipped another page in his book. Genma and Naruto were surprised at Kakashi's reaction.

"If its not important, then do you think I want to know?" she answered back just as airily.

"I don't know, "Kakashi shrugged his shoulders, "useless trivia?"

Genma's eyebrows furrowed in utter confusion. _Is this how Kakashi flirts? No wonder he doesn't have a girlfriend. _

Reya shook her head, still perplexed by his attitude. She studied his face with distant eyes, intrigued by is air of mystery. A voice broke her from small trance.

"So umm… Reya would you like to spar as well?" Naruto offered slowly, trying not to sound too eager but failing miserably. She turned slowly to face him.

"Yeah sure, Naruto."

"Taijutsu with weapons, okay?"

"Alright."

Reya and Naruto stepped further into the clearing, while Sasuke went to sit down. Naruto yelled for the match to begin. He ran towards her as if he was going to punch her but was planning to duck and give her a roundhouse kick. He ducked and his leg came up for the kick but she grabbed his ankle. She twisted him round and threw him to the side as if he was a piece of paper, but the effect on him was greater – he banged his back hard against a tree. He got up and threw three kunai at her, which she dodged with ease. He quickly followed up the attack with a running kick, but she leaned back and it missed her. In the blink of an eye Reya on her left hand with her feet in the air. She roundhouse kicked Naruto round the chin and as he fell back, she put his arms behind his back and held a kunai to his neck.

The battle took relatively around a minute.

"Are we done?" she smirked lightly

"Yeah… yeah, we're done." He muttered.

She moved her kunai and let go of his arms. A small smile graced her lips as she thought of how easy this mission seemed to be going.

"Pssh, look at her… all happy 'cause she defeated a kid." Genma mumbled to himself. Reya shot him a hard glare, having heard what he'd said.

"What did you say, punk?" she asked challengingly.

"Oh nothing… nothing" Genma answered back, rolling his eyes

"You think you're all that don't you? You know what, right here, right now, and fight. Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu… all of them… Unless you're scared Genma?" she smirked lightly.

"I'm not going to get sucked into this by a hyper active -"

"Bring it on, tooth pick _boy,_" She teased, "You want some of this?" She pointed to herself with fresh attitude. Genma smirked. _I want allll of that… _

"You're on…"

* * *

There it is. Hope It's alright and don't forget 2 REVIEW lol D 


	6. Genma Gets Schooled

**Okay. Wooo. This Chappie Has Been A Long Time Coming I Swear. N I Am Sooo Sorry 4 The W8. But After This Chappie, I Will Start Updating Regularly. I Promise To Update Again By The End Of This Week, If Not Early Next Week. I Have S.A.Ts This Whole Week (Really Crappy.) I Hope This Chap Makes Up For My Long Period Of Time Not Writing. Really Hope It Does. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Genma Gets Schooled**

Kakashi walked over to the pair and sighed.

"Are you sure you want to do this Genma?" Kakashi questioned warily. Kakashi sighed. Genma was really nothing more than a hot-headed prideful little bitch when he wanted to be. He guessed now was no exception.

"Of course I do. I'm going to put Reya in her place." Genma glared at Reya who smirked back in arrogance.

"3, 2, 1… Fight" Kakashi said as he stepped back.

Reya was quick to throw a kunai to which Genma spat his senbon to. She then ran forward with three shruiken in her hand. She threw them towards Genma who dodged easily. Genma smirked but it was short lived as the shruiken froze in mid air and came flying back in his direction. Genma dodged again quickly.

"What the…"

"You like 'em? Special jutsu I put on them."

Genma scowled and threw some of his own shruiken but strangely enough Reya's dodged as well.

"What the-"

Reya smirked evilly and quickly ran towards him. She came up behind him and kicked him but he blocked just in time. He twisted her leg backwards and she snarled in response. She came round again to punch his gut but he used his other hand to block again. He gathered chakra in his hands - they felt like fire. She grit her teeth while Genma smiled.

"Is that it kunoichi?"

She made several hand seals and a wall of water quickly separated them. She ran forward again. Genma threw five kunai with pinpoint accuracy towards her. Reya smirked as she kept running forward. The kunai made no contact with her skin instead they did a 360 turn headed towards Genma. He cursed under his breath and dodged but before he could blink Reya was in front of him - and with chakra applied to her feet - she kicked him harshly in the groin. Shock ran through Genma's system as the hit registered in his brain.

"Ouch! Now that's got to hurt badly!" Naruto commented as a shiver went up his spine. The smile plastered on Kakashi's face wasn't visible but it was there. Genma cursed under his breath as he got to his feet. He glared at Reya coy expression. He could tell she was trying hard to stifle laughter.

"You probably don't know _(chuckle)_ how funny you look right now. It's rather pathetic when I think about it." Reya ran her tongue along her teeth and licked her lips playfully. Kakashi – albeit subconsciously - bit his bottom lip.

Reya flew through hand seals and the wind picked up rapidly. It swirled around her blowing her hair. She stuck out her hands horizontally and closed her eyes. She brought her hands together and connected her fingertips to create an arch shape. Her eyes opened suddenly and her eye colour had changed from midnight blue to a deep red. Flames surrounded her and thunder sounded as she smirked.

"Let's play…"

xXxXx

The handsome green beast of Konoha looked up, sensing an enormous blast of chakra to his right.

"I think I should go investigate," he said as he raised an abnormally bushy eyebrow.

"Gai – sensei, what is wrong?" one of his students – who was a carbon copy of him asked.

"There's something wrong in that part of the forest. Lee, Neji and TenTen, you now have a chance to prove your youthfulness by going with me to scout the area." He smiled and gave them his signature 'Good –guy'™ pose.

"Yosh Guy-sensei. We will not fail you. We will show our blessed youthful spirits!" Lee mimicked his sensei's pose. TenTen and Neji couldn't refrain from rolling their eyes in annoyance.

They jumped through the trees and were slightly surprised by the scene before them - Genma fighting with a young woman from Mist, and it looked like he was having a hard time.

Genma cursed as he held his shoulder. _How the hell did she suddenly speed up like that? _Fire permeated from her being as she charged again towards Genma. Their taijutsu was tested as they carried on fighting, each of them looking for an opening to strike hard.

"Kakashi! My eternal rival, who is that fine youthfully spirited kunoichi?"

Gai asked. Kakashi sighed and turned to face him.

"Her name's Reya, she's from Mist. She's quite strong from what I see here, she has a great form and very good chakra control." Kakashi complimented.

"So you like her, Kakashi?" Gai inquired while raising a suggestive eyebrow. Kakashi quickly grasped Gai's meaning and rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't matter if you do though anyway. I will surely win her heart with my youthfulness." Gai declared without a shadow of doubt. Kakashi shook his head and replied in a voice dripping with sarcasm, "My heart is breaking…"

Gai cheered Reya on for the simple reason that; '_it is not in a while I have seen such a fine display of a youthful spirit, that I even question my own'. _Kakashi did a double-take and sighed in exasperation.

"Go on Reya-chan!" Naruto, Sakura, TenTen and Lee screamed in unison. Team Gai had quickly been informed on the situation between the two warring jounins. Neji, being the stoic person he was, couldn't care.

Reya did some quick hand seals and ran towards Genma. She looked like she was going to do a flying kick so instinctively he ducked. She flipped over him and fingers loosely grazed over his bandana before the landed behind him soundlessly. Genma turned to face her quickly with a smirk, thinking she had missed.

"Genma, don't flatter yourself, I didn't miss." She brought he fingers in to create a fist and an airy bubble appeared around Genma's head.

"What's that?" Naruto questioned, glancing at his team mates and his sensei. Kakashi chuckled to himself. _She is definitely a funny one. _

The air around Genma was thinning rapidly and he found himself having to take deeper breaths. _What the hell…_

"You like it? It slowly sucks all the oxygen out of the bubble, basically slowly killing you." She smirked at the raged look Genma gave her. She gave him a defying smirk and glanced down at her nails with a bored expression. She counted a few seconds - and as she predicted - a dull thud was soon heard. She looked at Genma, who was on his back gasping slowly.

"Reya, why don't you end his misery?" Kakashi smiled, evident from his upturned eye. Reya looked at Kakashi with excited eyes and bit her bottom lip, "Really? You mean it? I can kill him?"

Everyone except Reya and Genma sweat dropped at how cynical she was.

"Alright, Alright. I get it." She heaved a sigh and walked over to Genma.

"Had enough now, tooth pick boy?"

He choked on his lack of oxygen and nodded reluctantly. She scowled lightly, "Aww, watching you suffer would have been so much more fun."

She touched the bubble with two fingers and it dispersed. Genma started breathing in frantically trying desperately to get back air into his lungs, but before he could she punched him in the stomach with chakra-induced force. Genma was completely winded and held his stomach, trying to regain his composure.

"This match is so over." She smirked at him. She performed some quick hand seals and placed two fingers on Genma chest. Light blue chakra emitted from her fingers and surrounded Genma, who found he could suddenly breathe easier. She stood up erect and stepped back from him. He looked over at her, his face blank but suddenly turning to a scowl at the look she was giving him. She suddenly started laughing a hard vindictive laugh that was laced with arrogance and pride.

"Try harder next time, okay?" Her voice was patronizingly sweet and it annoyed Genma to no end. She crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight to her left side. She walked over to Kakashi and smirked, "I'm coming after you next." She gave him a cheeky smirk and he smiled in return.

"Hello, young lady! I was quite impressed by your skills and youthful energy" Reya whipped around to see Gai standing there with his trademark good guy pose. She stepped back slightly into Kakashi's chest, realising this, she glanced at him and looked back at Gai. She placed her hand over her mouth to suppress a giggle.

"I am Gai, the handsome devil of the Leaf village" he stuck out his hand. She shook it gingerly. _If he's handsome, then the guys here are __VERY_ _ugly. What's with the shiny teeth? Is that some kind of jutsu? It's not natural._

"I'm Reya, from Mist" she answered airily. He kissed her hand and a shiver ran down her spine – NOT a good one. She drew it back and smiled weakly.

"The power of youth is all over you. I can sense it even now. I, myself, try to stay at the pinnacle of youth, and let me tell you, it's not always easy." he smiled triumphantly.

_It sounds like this guy is in the second stage of a midlife crisis – I think it had something to do with denial. If Deidara wasn't so young, I could've sworn he had one when Zetsu and Hidan agreed that Deidara's art sucked. I remember taking the piss about that for ages. (Sigh) Good times. _

"Training is over for today guys" Kakashi said lightly. Gai was getting closer and closer and she knew if she didn't make an excuse now she would die of laughter from the spandex outfit and equally hideous eyebrows. _They're like… alive!!_ Reya thought quickly and smiled.

She grabbed Kakashi's arm and responded to Gai; "Sorry I can't stay Gai, umm… he's taking me to see Konoha for umm… sightseeing, right?" she looked up at him pleadingly. Kakashi smirked under his mask, he was about to reply when he was cut off.

"So I guess you have already been snatched by my eternal rival, Kakashi" Gai sighed lightly.

"Your eternal rival? You know Kakashi? Really, I'd like to meet him…" Gai gave her a puzzled look. "You're on his arm, are you not?"

"Wait… I'm what? On his arm?" She looked up at Kakashi, who waved at her smiling. Her eyes widened considerably.

"Kakashi, I believe the young Kunoichi is confused. Did you lie to her? I will not tolerate such an un-youthful act." Gai was quick to scold Kakashi.

"I did not lie, I just withheld information," he rebutted matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, making _me _look like an idiot. Not that it doesn't happen often, but it's still rude," Reya glared at the masked jounin before her. Kakashi really wanted to laugh at her but he knew _this _kunoichi would _never _let that go and the green clad jounin on his left was looking for any reason to disrepute him. Kakashi was looking for any opening to just ditch them both and retire to a quiet corner and read his favourite novel.

Surprisingly enough, the opening came from Naruto.

"Who wants to go for ramen?"

Okay. Not that surprising.

* * *

**I Hope You Enjoyed That. Please Review And Leave Comments. I Wouldn't Mind Constructive Criticsm - The Type That Tells You How To Make work Better. NOT Random Flames.**

**Much Obliged.**


	7. Mentally Disturbed

Sorry This Chap Is Kinda L8. I'm On Halfterm Now So I Should Have More Time To Update. Hope You Enjoy This Chap.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Mentally Disturbed**

The cool evening breeze blew through Reya's hair soothing her in many ways. She yawned lightly as she remembered the day's events. She laughed to herself as she recalled Genma's loss, but she quickly grimaced as she remembered watching Naruto eat. _'The most disgusting thing I have seen in a while. He doesn't swallow, does he?'_

Her mind then went over what she'd found out about Kakashi – absolutely nothing. She sighed. _'No one is that secretive. What is his deal?' He's nothing like Gai. _Reya thought Gai over._ Thank God he isn't. _She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She felt a certain chakra signature flare near her. She smirked.

"So leader sent you to keep tabs on me _or _do you miss me _that _much?"

"Hn."

She turned to the new arrival and smirked as if to ask what was up. He didn't waste time in filling her in.

"Once a week, a member will meet with you and you will relay information you have found out to them. Is that clear?" Reya gave him an annoyed look and rolled her eyes.

"Yes sir" she answered sarcastically.

Itachi glared hard at her, the commas in his sharingan spinning menacingly.

"Leader also wants you watch the Kyuubi container closely. Note his chakra progression and his fighting levels including his strengths and weaknesses."

"Can I at least ask why?"

Itachi would have rolled his eyes if he wasn't such an emotionless person who didn't believe in registering people's comments openly. "We will eventually be capturing all the demon containers in the ninja world for our own purposes."

"What are you, like the spokesman for the press? You know, you'd be really good at it." She grinned lightly while raising both eyebrows suggestively. His impassive look remained in place, making Reya feel rather awkward.

"Don't crack a smile then," she said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Hn." Was his only reply before he disappeared into the shadows.

"Kill-joy".

**Next Day**

Kakashi's visible eye wondered over the names on the memorial solemnly. _'Obito, Rin, I miss you, and I mean it even if I say it everyday.' _Kakashi sighed as various emotions swirled in his mind, as well as many different memories trying to push themselves to the front of his mind. He sighed lightly and closed his eyes as he remembered happier times - all the while being watched by a dark haired kunoichi.

"So this is why you're late for training sessions…" a hushed whisper sounded from the trees. Kakashi's eyes never left the epitaph as Reya jumped down to join him. She sat on her knees, clasped her hands together and bowed as a sign of respect.

"Who are you here for?" she whispered lowly, never taking her eyes off the memorial. Kakashi was slow to reply, giving Reya the impression he wasn't going to.

"Third column, five names down."

Reya searched the names engraved on the memorial until she found it. _Uchiha Obito. _Reya's eyes widened considerably. _He's definitely not a brother of Sasuke or Itachi, maybe a cousin or an uncle. He was probably on Kakashi's team or something. _

Reya glanced at Kakashi. His eyes closed and his breathing was steady. She soon found herself wondering about his past. She thought over everything. He was in his late twenties, one of the best jounins in the world with over 1000 jutsus under his belt. It seemed that was all people saw of him. In Reya's eyes, he was a slightly eccentric ninja who held onto the past for too long.

"When did it happen?" she asked lowly. A small chuckle came from Kakashi's throat as he recalled how many years it had really been.

"12 years and three months at least."

Reya nodded and looked up at the sky with a thoughtful expression.

"He died on a mission, didn't he?"

Kakashi said nothing but only nodded in response to her assumption. She nodded as well and looked fully at him.

"Kakashi…" she started but paused as if looking for the right words to say. She didn't really want to pity him and apologise for his loss because – well - it really wasn't her place to.

"You know of survivor's guilt, right?"

Kakashi turned to her and raised a questioning eyebrow. He wasn't sure if it was from shock of her question or apprehension that she seemed so right on. Kakashi had realised this some years ago. The guilt that rushed his feelings daily was still overwhelming sometimes. However, this really wasn't what Reya meant.

"When you're around people, it manifests into other things."

Kakashi laughed dryly at her analysis. "Oh? What things could they be?"

Reya shrugged and looked over at him, a smile was spread across her face as she answered him, "You're passive aggressive"

- - - - - - - -

"Kakashi – sensei! It's been three and a half hours. How long are you freaking going to take today?!" Naruto yelled randomly. Sakura sighed in exasperation. She too was getting annoyed now, not just due to her sensei's lateness but the fact that Naruto couldn't accept it and _shut up. _

"**Naruto! Are you quite finished?! It is obvious that he won't show up because you keep yelling so shut up and save your energy for the training session!!" **Sakura was red with fury and panting heavily as she tried to regain her composure. Naruto, however, stood there slightly shocked by her outburst and pouted in response to it before planting himself down on the grass. Sasuke watched on with impassive eyes while twitching in annoyance inwardly at both his team mates.

_Where the hell are you Kakashi?! If you don't show up soon I can not be held responsible for the death of one Uzamaki Naruto. _

- - - - - - - -

"That's why you're always late – well according to your students anyway." Reya had just finished explaining her theory on Kakashi's lateness issue. She thought it was both to do with his psyche and his lack of respect for most people - to which Kakashi retorted that _'Just because I don't you respect, Reya, or my students, does not mean I am disrespectful'. _In response to that Reya sweat dropped and then glared.

"You're sarcasm is also quite annoying."

"Are you going to analyse that too?" he asked sarcastically though he was smiling genuinely. Reya laughed in response and laid down on the grass. She looked up at his upturned eye and laughed again. Kakashi looked at her before asking what was so funny.

"You usually only show one eye, right? I just think it's kind of funny how much emotion you can probably convey with one eye. I bet you have an angry look, an annoyed one and obviously a bored one – which you're giving me right now. Stop it!" she yelled childishly. Kakashi laughed again.

Reya was a person who was more or less easy to get along with if she didn't already find a reason to despise you – like she did Genma. She was also a quick analytic when it came to people's behaviour. If she had any favourable family members they would have told her it was from her grandmother, something else she'd inherited.

She was quick to notice people's actions and then categorize them in the space of a few minutes. This dawned on Kakashi early on in their conversation and this, he thought, was why she was a jounin. The Akatsuki leader had also noticed this in her – without her own knowledge of course – so assigned her to such a mission as this.

"You're quick to notice things about people." Kakashi openly complimented her. She blinked a few times before laughing. "No not really. I just had a lot to work with. If you saw me in my normal routine, you'd be quick to know things about me too."

"Like what exactly?"

"Certain people annoy me easily… like Genma for instance. He is _so freaking arrogant. _It pisses me off to no end; I can't believe you're friends with him. I mean come on, how do you get use to such pride?"

Kakashi blinked a couple of times before shaking his head and replying, "I don't know." To which Reya smiled knowingly and nodded before countering, "I would have skinned his ass alive by now." The serious expression on her face faded to a daft grin as mental images circled through her head. She yawned absentmindedly before stretching and getting to her feet.

"You do realise jounin – senseis have to show up _some_ time."

"Sadly, yes I have."

* * *

** The whole one eye conveying loads of emotion dawned on me while I was Episode 101, the one where they try and unmask him. It's really funny XD but movin swiftly on...**

**I haven't had many review lately so I would be EVER SO grateful for some reviews, whether they be praises or criticisms. THANKS**


	8. Premonitions of Old

Thanks To All My Reviewers of the Last Chappie;** Rachel**;** Amyhall211**;** KunaiRen1415**; **BlackMagic34 **and** Moogle in Paradaisu. **Thanks To Every1 Of My Reviewers. I Love You Guuuyyss (Tears)

* * *

**Chapter 8: Premonitions of Old**

Reya woke up early the next morning, yawning loudly. _I'm _so _unladylike. _Reya sighed and ran a hand through her tousled hair, flipping her dark bangs out of her face. _However much Leader tried to glamorise this mission, it's already getting tedious. Yeah sure, Kakashi's a cool guy – a few mental issues but a cool guy. And his genins… I haven't actually really talked to them. I'm supposed to be watching out for the blonde one as well._

Reya fell back into her covers quite ungracefully. _I guess I'm going to go hang out with the genins today. _

Reya whipped the sheets away from her and proceeded into the bathroom. _That Uchiha better not give me lip… I bet he wasn't like this when he was younger. Well Itachi, you certainly screwed him over. He may make things difficult though – Itachi, even when you're not around, you some how find a way to make things annoying for me. Bastard!_

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_A soft laugh echoed through the room around him, willing him to smile. He obliged and laughed as well. _

_Jasmine and peach – quite the peculiar mixture but so inviting all the same. _

_Arms made their way around his abdomen – a hug from behind. _

_A soft body pressed against his – making him instantly relax into the warm embrace. _

_His guard let down completely – completely unlike him. _

_A whispered murmur reached his ears and he repeated those three words back. Elation filling him completely. _

"_I have to go now" came the fainted whisper but with a hint of sadness. His smile dropped slightly, he turned around in her hug and looked down into midnight blue eyes that filled him with such warmth. He brushed away her dark bangs and planted a kiss on her forehead. _

"_Ja ne." he whispered into her ear._

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Kakashi's eyes opened slowly as he turned away from the window slightly, blocking the sun with his fore arm. He groaned lightly and sat while rubbing his eyelids. He stretched and looked out his window. _Bright day… Sun out… Birds singing. _He walked over to his window, after opening it; he breathed the air in his room. _Jasmine… and what is that…? Something citrus… peach? Odd. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Reya walked through the streets and watched the people of Konoha. The way they did everything normally – the daily routines they set themselves in. _Almost like the people back in Hoshigakure. One difference – they're all dead. _

She carried on walking but soon noticed an old man minding a melon stand. He sat behind it smiling at the village people. They locked eyes and he smiled at her, she smiled back but turned away.

A commotion was heard behind her though; she turned and saw a rather rough looking boy with a small puppy following him – barking up a storm. He dodged most of the villagers but saw a certain stand too late – swerved – and then ran into the melon stand. Reya almost laughed out loud. She placed a hand over her mouth as if in shock. She stayed where she was a watched as the melon stand – made of wood – broke in half. The melons rolled down the street in various directions. Kiba stood up quickly and brushed himself off. He held his hand out for the old man, who accepted. Kiba brushed him off and lowered his head to the ground – bowing fervently.

"I'm so sorry. I'll get them all back and wash them all if you want sir. I'll pay you back, honest, sir. Gomen nasai. Gomen nasai."

"Its okay, my boy. Calm down. It's alright. You don't need to do anything of the sort. It's fine."

"Thank you. Arigatou. Ja ne!"

Kiba was down the street in a couple of seconds. Reya was surprised. She remembered when she was a child, if she did such things, the level of hateful words and beatings would have been horrible. _Stupid and spiteful words. _Her mind drifted towards the genin she was meant to see today. _Naruto… what would the melon man have done to you…? Melon man sounds funny… _

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"**Why are you always so annoying in the morning? I mean, come on Naruto. Will you just SHUT UP?" **Sakura was on the rampage again.

"Sakura –chan, that's so mean" was Naruto's lame reply.

A rustling from the bushes turned their attention to that direction. Reya came out and stood in front of them.

"Aww, Naru, you sounded like a little baby." A grin protruded her features as she made her way to the trio.

"Must you call me that?!" he asked incredulously.

"I thought it was cute when I thought of it, and I'll continue calling you that." She walked over to him and proceeded to pinch his cheeks playfully. _Gawd, I'm _so _overdoing this nice thing. (laugh) It's too funny though._

Sakura burst out laughing and soon Reya joined her. The two girls were bent over laughing at Naruto, who wouldn't stop pouting.

"Aww, don't be like that, Naru. How about I teach you a really awesome technique?"

"Yes!" Naruto broke out of his pouting and punched the air above him. "So what technique is it? Is it hard?! I bet it's awesome! Better than anything Sasuke-teme could do! And I -"

"How about this, 'Shut-the-bleeding-hell-up-or-I-won't-teach-you-anything' jutsu!"

Naruto quietened down and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "Gomen."

"Thank you. Now let's begin. I don't really have a name for it, so umm… yeah. But it has to do with wind manipulation and weapons."

Naruto nodded his head avidly.

"Let's begin then. I'll teach you the hand signs for this wind jutsu, okay?" She went through the different seals slowly, he copied them and tried to do the jutsu but instead a mini invisible explosion occurred – blowing Sasuke and Sakura away. They quickly got up and growled at their shorter team mate. He stepped back and grinned sheepishly.

"Too much chakra, dobe." Reya, Sasuke and Sakura chorused.

"Hey! I resent that."

**1 Hour and 30 Minutes Later**

"Naru, you've got it!" Reya yelled. Naruto grinned happily at the test dummy; he'd ripped apart with his new technique.

"I'm so awesome!" he yelled to the heavens.

"I wouldn't go as far as saying that my little Naru but you've done well."

"How long did it take you to make this up, Reya-chan?" Sakura asked.

Reya shrugged and then smirked, "Not as long as Naru here, but a while." Naruto flamed at that comment and 'hmph'-ed.

"Well anyway, you can show it to Kakashi, when he _finally_ gets here."

A puff of smoke went unnoticed behind Reya. "Yo". She screamed and fell forward onto her face. She turned to glare at the jounin. "Never again. Never" Her tone was menacing. Kakashi laughed sheepishly.

"So what did he want to show me?"

"An awesome new technique, I learnt Kakashi-sensei. Reya taught me it."

Kakashi nodded for Naruto to show him. Naruto was half way through hand seals when Genma suddenly appeared.

"Yo Kakashi, Hokage's got a mission for you and your genin," he then turned to Reya and mock-glared.

"Aww, is Genma still upset about me whooping his ass?"

"You were just lucky."

"As if, tooth pick boy. Want me to demonstrate it again?"

"Rematch? Any time. Anywhere.

"Oh bring it on Retard"

"Trust that it's brought Bitch ass."

Genma and Reya's faces were mere centimetres from each other – scowling for all they were worth. Kakashi sighed loudly as if to ask if they were done. They both turned away from each other quickly, choosing to direct their hard stares on other parts of the forest.

"Let's go team." Kakashi made for a leave. Reya suddenly realised that she _had _to follow them on this mission if she was ever to learn anything on their fighting styles at all. Plus, she didn't know many people in Konoha and knowing herself quite well, she'd quickly find herself bored shitless. She needed a way to come on this mission without making it obvious she wanted to. _How am I bloody going to do that? _

"Ano sa. Ano sa, Reya-chan, I want to use the technique you taught me for the mission but can you go over the hand signs again."

"Ne Naruto, you need to get to the tower. I'll come with and wait there if you want. I have nothing else to do today."

Naruto grinned wildly and pulled Reya along to the Hokage tower.

_Gawd, I love this kid. _

* * *

This is Just A Little Filler Chappie. Ehehehe - I Wrote A Filler! But Anyway, The Whole Mission Thing Won't Be Too Long. The Whole Melon Man(ehehee) Thing Will Have Some Significance Later On. 


	9. Mission Time!

This Update Has Ben A Long Tym Coming n Sadly I Don't Think It Was Worth The Wait. :-( I Get Carried Away In The Holidays. I'll Try Nd Update Sooner. Read N Enjoy Please!!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Wow, I'm surprised I was asked to come along," Reya noted with fake astonishment.

"Well, you are from Mist and you know the islands around there pretty well, right?" Sakura replied.

Reya nodded half-heartedly, "I grew up on the northern one. Bloody hell, it was freaking cold." She lied straight through her teeth.

_And they say a spy's job is hard. All you have to do is research. _

Reya gaze shifted to the many trees in the forest surrounding Konoha. They all swayed evenly in the light summer's breeze. Leaves would flutter every so often and the sounds of birds chirping and rushing from tree to tree were all that could be really heard. Reya smiled at the peace and calm. She'd never seen such calm beauty. Nothing could ruin her high…

"I'm hungry."

Reya stopped abruptly and a vein slowly pulsated on her forehead.

"I could do with some Miso Ramen."

"You had some before we left dobe."

"Don't call me dobe teme!"

"Hn. Idiot"

"Bastard!"

"Dead last"

"Cold – hearted ice cube!!"

"I swear to Kami-sama almighty. If you two don't shut the hell up, I'll send you both down to bloody hell myself!" Reya seethed angrily at the two genin currently clutching each others' throats.

"Now let's get going." Reya added calmly and sweetly. The peaceful smile on her face seemed to be an omen of things to come. Naruto and Sasuke turned to walk away – sharply.

**Three Hours and an Annoyingly Slow Boat Ride Later **

"So… what was the objective of this trip, again?" Reya asked, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

Kakashi held himself from sighing audibly. "There are two criminals on the run with two very important ninja weapons. These weapons are new developments from Agawashui-san.

"Agawashui? You mean the Kiri ANBU that retired at 45?"

"That's freaking old!"

Reya laughed. "Yeah I know. But apparently he spent most of that designing and developing amazing weapons. Most of them haven't even been seen by regular ninja before. These guys must have been ANBU as well". Reya stroked her chin and nodded thoughtfully.

"Your powers of deduction are outstanding," Kakashi replied sarcastically, "Now if Reya is done pointing out the obvious, let's head out into the town."

Reya inwardly fumed at Kakashi. "Stupid, annoying, know-it-all, probably ugly-faced copy ninja." Kakashi glanced at her, "Did you say anything?"

"No" she answered cheerily before walking ahead.

An hour later, they had sorted out they hotel they would stay out and how they would find out the information they needed. Reya informed them that they would need to go through the area and find out where the two criminals may have been by listening to certain conversations with villagers. Kakashi added again how obvious she was and _again _Reya fumed.

They split up, with the genin heading off in one direction and the two jounin heading in another.

"So what are we going to do?" Reya asked laxly, noting the similarities between the island's villagers and those from Konoha. She also gladly noticed the way they ignored both her and Kakashi.

_If we'd been wearing ninja garb, we would've stuck out like sore thumbs – seeing as this isn't a ninja village._

"I have a few ideas. There's a club just a few minutes from there. If anything out of the ordinary has transpired here – the 'bosses' will know about it."

"The bosses? Who are they?"

"Three men who have immense control over exports and imports around these islands. Anything that really happens, they're either involved or know about it. Stolen ninja equipment is right up their alley. I thought you would've known this."

Kakashi gave Reya an almost curious look and she shrugged.

"I must admit I'm not quite clued up about the underworld of the Mist. Most of my time is spent away from these islands anyway. However, I do think I know one of these men. His name is Ariki Yoshito. He's the 'King-pin' or so to speak."

_Phew… that was freaking close. God, I hope that worked. Didn't think I'd be tested this early. Spying sucks ass._

Kakashi nodded and they headed toward the bar.

"Reya, do you have any idea what the man is like?"

"Not really. Why?"

Kakashi audibly sighed, "You're not going like this…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"We've been walking around for hours and haven't learnt a thing!" Naruto groaned in frustration. Sakura sighed in agreement.

"Do you have any ideas Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke stood outside a restaurant with a thoughtful look on his face. He glanced back at his team mates before disappearing inside. Naruto and Sakura looked puzzled for a moment and then followed inside.

They found Sasuke sitting on a stool near some older men with two empty seats near him. Naruto and Sakura sat and then looked at Sasuke.

"Finally the teme is good for something. I'll have a large bowl of ram-"

"Shut up dobe. I'm not paying for food!" Sasuke hissed, "Follow my lead… Ne, dobe, who were those weird looking guys you were talking about?"

Naruto raised a questioning eyebrow, "Teme, what are you talk-"

Sakura butt in quickly, "Ne, um, you mean those shady guys we saw in the village centre yesterday?"

Naruto slowly understood, "Oooh, you mean the ninja." Sakura hit him upside the head about to yell profanities when Sasuke cut in.

"We _don't know _if they're ninja. But they do look suspicious. Maybe we should report them or something."

"Yeah! They could hurt someone or something." Naruto yelled a bit too loudly.

The two men sat beside the three genin had heard every word. One of them turned to the children, "Where did you see these 'ninja'?

Sakura answered, "The village centre. Do you know anything about them?"

One of the men nodded, "Those good for nothing people – I saw them near the docks. I think they were talking about shipping out to the mainland tomorrow. Good riddance I say."

Sakura nodded, "Thanks sir!"

The three genin left the restaurant satisfied and headed back to the hotel.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Reya came out of the club's toilet cursing up a storm at her new apparel. Apparently, Ariki Yoshito was not only an evil, ruthless and cunning bastard – he was a _sexist, _evil, ruthless and cunning bastard. He believed women were subject to men in every way. They belonged to men in every way and God forbid he ever met a kunoichi. He couldn't stand them. He believed they had no right to fight alongside men and even think they could.

As a result no female could come into his club unless they were _appropriately_ dressed.

"I look like a hooker!" Reya pulled dragged on the tight leather skirt to come down further but it didn't even reach mid thigh. The even tighter black bustier was making her feel like her chest would explode out of it any minute.

Kakashi sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "This is the only way you're getting in, Reya."

Reya breathed out rigidly. "If you make one joke – say one stupid thing, I swear I'll - …"

"Don't worry Reya. I won't, trust me. As we walk through the club to the back, don't make eye contact. And don't collect any money either. I wouldn't want people making requests for you."

"Kakashi…" she hissed slowly.

"Sorry," he grinned, "it was tempting." Reya glared and reached for the door.

"Sorry Reya, I go in first remember," he smiled.

"If you don't stop enjoying this, I _will_ make you a woman by personally chopping off _and_ burning your manhood for you to watch, do you hear me?" she hissed vehemently.

Kakashi nodded happily and walked in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm here to see Ariki Yoshito. He said he may have some vital information for me concerning business propositions." Kakashi said plainly. The door man pushed open the door and let Kakashi through. He stopped and eyed Reya closely – a small smirk forming on his features.

"What about _her_?" he asked slowly as he licked his bottom lip. Reya so badly wanted to swear and kill the perv.

_I can't really call him a perv… I am dressed like a freaking hooker for fuck's sake._

Kakashi nodded towards her, "She's mine. She's coming in."

Reya's head snapped up to look at Kakashi – her fingers itching to slap him. The door man nodded and let her through as well.

Ariki noticed them instantly and smirked, "What can I do you, sir?" Kakashi sat down on the arm chair available. Reya noticed there were none and opted to stand but Kakashi beckoned her over to sit his lap.

She looked at his incredulously. He looked at her but then glanced to Ariki who was watching them both closely. Reya inwardly sighed and sauntered over to Kakashi and sat on his lap casually. Her skirt rode up significantly almost revealing her underwear.

_Oh My God!! Kami –sama, why? Why? What have I fucking done…? This is payback for the village thing, isn't it? Who knew that would eventually bite me in the ass?_

Kakashi's arm draped around her waist and Reya could feel her heart rate increase.

_What is he d-doing?_

His fingers draped across her thigh casually as he brought his face close to her ear, "Calm down. We agreed I'd do this, remember?"

Reya could hardly hear him as she watched his fingers rub up and down her thigh slowly. She tore her gaze away to look up at Ariki who looked towards Kakashi and broke the silence.

_Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. I-it's just Kakashi. This is going to be a looong interview. (Gasp) H-he really needs to stop d-doing that…_

_

* * *

_Review Pwease!! XD 


End file.
